


Implora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sacrificer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Pleading for sexual release, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto tra Hidan e Kakuzu è pieno di passione e ferocia.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomNaruto; M/M; BDSMPrompt di Ray Yadokari: Pleading for sexual release + KakuHida
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Sacrificer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820377
Kudos: 6





	Implora

Implora

Hidan gettò indietro la testa e serrò gli occhi.

“Che tu sia maledetto!” ringhiò. Sentì l’altro ridacchiare, dicendogli all’orecchio: “Credevo che il dolore, come la morte, non ti dispiacessero”.

Serrò così forte le dita intorno alla testiera del letto da incrinarla. I lacci che serravano i suoi polsi gli stavano ferendo la pelle pallida fino a farla sanguinare.

“Devo vendicarmi. L’altra volta in quell’hotel mi hai legato i polsi al lampadario… ed ero pieno di lividi alla fine” sussurrò Kakuzu. Aveva la voce arrocchita dal desiderio.

Hidan ansimava rumorosamente, con le gambe spalancate bloccate ai lati del letto da delle cinghie.

Kakuzu lo penetrava da dietro, tenendogli il membro così forte da impedirgli di divenire. Le spinte erano così forti che ad ogni colpo Hidan veniva sospinto avanti e indietro.

“Anche se non è stato male… Questa volta devo fare implorare te” soffiò Kakuzu. Gli morse a sangue la spalla, Hidan ingoiò il gemito nascondendolo in un ruggito.

Il corpo abbronzato di Kakuzu era segnato da profonde cicatrici.

“Fo-fottiti! Fammi liberare!” sbraitò Hidan. Sentì l’altro ridacchiare.

< Oh, lo adori vero? Tu sei già venuto e ancora non mi permetti di farlo! Mi stai continuando a scopare solo perché ti eccita vedermi tremante in tuo potere > pensò.

“Preferisco continuare con te” rispose Kakuzu. Gli serrò con forza il membro con la mano, mentre con l’altra gli torturava i capezzoli, avvertendolo teso mentre proseguiva con gli assalti.

Hidan ingoiava rumorosamente, ma della saliva gli sfuggiva dalla bocca, mentre non riusciva a smettere di gemere.

Kakuzu mugolava eccitato a sua volta, premendo le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi. Con la mano libera gli passò le dita tra i capelli, gli accarezzò il ventre piatto e scese fino a sfiorargli il membro anche con l’altra mano.

Kakuzu gli sussurrò: “Voglio sentirti pregare. Dai, chiedimelo”.

“FOTTITI!” sancì Hidan, con gli occhi brillanti.

Kakuzu strinse così tanto il suo membro da farlo urlare, Hidan ringhiò. Cercò di fare leva con le gambe, ma non riuscì, mentre l’altro continuava a farlo suo. Arrivò a ferirgli i glutei, mentre continuava a farsi spazio in lui.

Hidan serrò gli occhi e inghiottì saliva.

< La prossima volta ti faccio vedere io! Se questa la chiami vendetta, vedrai cosa avrò in serbo io per te! > pensò.

“T-ti… prego…” esalò.

Kakuzu si abbatté su di lui con rinnovata furia. Ansimavano entrambi rumorosamente, in tensione.

Hidan sentì la presa sul suo membro venire meno e venne, collassando contro la testiera del letto e il muro.

Kakuzu si abbandonò su di lui, con la testa sulla sua spalla, senza uscire, boccheggiando.

“Questa volta hai chiesto tu l’elemosina. Ora siamo pari” esalò.

Hidan digrignò i denti.

“La vedremo…” biascicò, riprendendo fiato.

Kakuzu rise.

“Non vedo l’ora” mormorò.


End file.
